weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Anti-Weegee Alliance
Al Qaeegee is a band of Fakegees rebelling against the rule of Weegee, Malleo, and Greegee. Their base of operations is currently the world's largest outhouse placed in the center of Death Valley, California, U.S.A., which is on Earth, Milky Way Galaxy. Un Ded recently joined forces with Al Qaeegee, so all of their revivements are now members of Al Qaeegee. They also started Fakegee War II. This reminded Qaeegee of his old band, Al Qaeda. When they wanted Marrioh to join them, Marrioh just swatted them away. Current Members: Killortran (New leader) Killagamiicho Osama Bin Weegee (Founder and old leader) Maolleo (Other old leader) Toon Yelleow Suteegee 1.9999999 Sewereegee Squeegee (Follower and double agent) Weegario Weewee Maltroegee Reegee Maltrolleo Eeegee II (Brought back to Weegee's side)Meegee Gralleo III (Deceased, turned into Gralleo IV) Weenee II Urineegee II Diareegee Diaralleo Poopalleo Gelexeegee (Most powerful non-revived member, deceased) Gelexeegee II (Most powerful member altogether and revival of Gelexeegee, deceased) Samaweegee (Latest member and double agent) Dr. Scientisteegee (Scientist and inventor) Sooteegee (Recent member) Suteegee (Replaced Sooteegee) Grarmeegee (Lance Corporal) Farteegee II Butteegee II 13lona II 13lona III Luigi Yoshi (the original) Baby Yoshi (the original) The Baby Yoshi army The Yoshi army All the Squadron Of Bladdereegees Sutalleo Caramellio Carnavana II (P.S. The double agents work for Al Qaeegee, retreiving information from Weegee's H.Q.) Mini Squadrons Mini Squadrons are groups of Fakegees in Al Qaeegee that fit a certain category. Generals Generals are Fakegees in Al Qaeegee that have higher powers than the others *Osama Bin Weegee *Maolleo *Squeegee *Samaweegee *Killortran *Killagamiicho Un Ded Revivements Un Ded revivements are Fakegees in Al Qaeegee who have been revived by Un Ded *Toon Yelleow *Eeegee II *Meegee II *Gralleo II (deceased, became Gralleo III, who is now Gralleo IV) *Gralleo III (deceased, now Gralleo IV, who works for Weegee) *Gelexeegee II (deceased) NOTE: Weenee II, Grosseegee II, and Urineegee II aren't in this category because then it woud be too big to be a Mini Squadron. Squadron of Diarrhea The Squadron of Diarrhea is Fakegees in Al Qaeegee who love Diarrhea and also revived and former members of the Squadron of Pee and six members (one is a prisoner) of the squadron of Poop. *Diareegee *Diaralleo *Weenee II *Grosseegee II *Urineegee II *Sewereegee *Weewee *Poopalleo *Diapeegee (Prisoner) *Farteegee II *Butteegee II Squadron Of Vomit Squadron of Vomit is a group of Fakeegees who loves vomit,have a ally with the squadron of diarrhea and is a part of Al Qaeegee. *Vomiteegee *Vomitalleo *Sickeegee *Sickalleo Squadron of Luigi Luigi and his squadron joined the Al Qaegee Members: *Luigi *Baby Yoshi *Yoshi *The army of Yoshis *The army of Baby Yoshis Aggresive Fakegees These are really strong Fakegees in Al Qaeegee *Killortran *Killagamiicho *Maltroegee *Reegee *Maltrolleo *Suteegee 1.9999999 *Grarmeegee Deceased Members These are members who have died. (Revived Fakegees that were not on Al Qaeegee's side before revival do not count.) All members died at one point, but were revived naturally by Reviveegee. *Gralleo II *Gralleo III *Gelexeegee *Gelexeegee II Ect. These are the Fakegees in Al Qaeegee who don't fit any category *Sewereegee *Weegario *Weewee *Sooteegee *Suteegee *Urinalleo and Wallrio Category:Armies Category:Al Qaeegee Category:Rogue Groups Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:Major Groups